a RUFF school
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: Blossom,Bubbles,BC,and Bunny are sent to a boreding school in California so they can have normal lives...well thats what was supposed to happen but thats a litttle hard to do when your evil counterparts show up and are trying to hide certain secrets
1. Chapter 1

so i just liked the idea of this plot so really im not sure if imk going to do much with it. i think it mosly depends how good this first chapter does and whats going on with my other stoies. so basically if you want me to continue this plz review

* * *

><p>A RUFF school<p>

(Normal POV)

"I can't believe professor sent us to this boarding school." Bunny hissed as she looked out of a dorm room window. Her violet eyes sharp and mysterious with hate and sadness and her chocolate brown hair extending to her hips, plump pink lips curved in a snarl while her arms crossed her C-cup breasts.

"It's not that bad," Bubbles tried to sooth her sister, her sky blue eyes tearing up with every word she spoke. "He did this to give us normal lives." Blossom came in her auburn hair swinging back and forth while kept in a neat red ribbon, with Buttercup following not far behind her arms folded over her c-cup breasts and her now surprisingly long raven black hair reaching mid-back while her bangs covered her lime green eyes

"How is this supposed to give us normal lives?" Bunny turned to all three of her sisters, her long spiked bangs covering her mystic ghostly eyes.

"Well," Blossom bit her lip "it won't, not completely but it will give us more of a normal life than Townsville could." Blossom's pink eyes darted from one sister to another

"When do classes start?" Buttercup grumbled, she sat on one of the bottom bunk beds.

The room had two sets of bunk beds. The first set had a hot pink comforter on the top with all different shades of pink circles as the pattern than heart shaped pillows. Then on the bottom there was a baby blue comforter with white bubbles of all sizes covering. The pillows were the normal square like shape but each one a different shade of blue. The other set had a cream green comforter with what looked like black claw marks covering it for the pattern and then forest green pillows some circled others square-ish. Then the bottom bunk had a light purple comforter with zebra patterns and a black out line around it, while the pillows took the shapes of circles and squares each one a royal purple. The room was painted white but the girls had already taken care of that problem by putting posters of favorite athletes, singers, and actors/actresses.

"Next Monday." Blossom answered, she tried to smile, something the girls needed

"Come on," Bubbles sighed "Let's go look around the campus."

(Bubbles POV)

My sisters and I had walked around for quite a while. We had seen the beach, the pool, the gym, and many coffee shops including the one in the movie theater.

We were walking back to the dorm; I was holding a latte taking small sips when my sisters began to speak. "Well I guess this place isn't so bad." Buttercup laughed "all though I would feel more at home if this place was just a little smaller."

We all nodded our heads "that and I can't believe I'm about to say this but I kind of wish it was an all-girls school." Bunny looked nervously from one guy to another

"Why is that?" I asked, tilting my head to look at her

"Am I the only one to realize that every guy that walks past us either A.) Looks at our boobs or B.) Look at our asses." She wrinkled her nose with disgust

"Bunny no matter where we go, that's always going to happen." Buttercup explained

We walked in silence until a very masculine voice spoke behind us "Well, well, well; look what we have here boys."

My sisters spun around to meet four pairs of eyes, very familiar eyes.

"Well if you ask me Brick it looks like the powder puff girls." Butch chuckled

I don't know what my sisters and I was more surprised at, was it the fact that the ruffs looked so grown up, or the fact that they were seriously hot, or we just haven't seen them in a while. Personally I think it was all three combined.

"Oh yeah, our lives are going to be so much better here." Bunny glared at her counterpart, Bandit took notice in this and smirked.

"What do you four want?" Blossom asked cautiously

Bricked chuckled a little "Simple, we just wanted to go to school; be judged on who we really are and not what's happened in the past." He smirked, looking my sister up and down like she was a buffet

"But clearly we aren't going to get that since you girls are here." Boomer put in, his ocean blue eyes melting into mine

"H-h-how do we know we can trust you?" I asked nervously, Boomer stepper closer to me. He lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. I could hear Buttercup and Bunny growling from this gesture but I could see his brothers were smirking.

"Let me prove it to you." He touched my cheek softly, at the moment I was pretty much putty in his hands. He let go of me and stepped back in rank with his brothers, I blinked a couple of times making sure this wasn't a dream.

"Touch my sister, ever again and I swear" Buttercup screamed

"You swear what?" Butch asked clearly not afraid of what she might say "What's the worse you can do, without getting in trouble that is."

Buttercup looked like she was going to say something but decided against it. We all just stood there staring at each other not really afraid of what the other might say.

(Bunny's POV)

Just freaking great. It's bad enough; we have to go to this dumb boarding school but now the ruffs show up. Don't tell anyone I said this but Bandit is pretty HOT! His grape purple eyes and long messy chocolate brown hair put in a low ponytail, his bangs blocking his eyes.

It had been awhile before any one said anything, but then Brick finally spoke up "well we would love to stay and chat with one another but we got to go." The boys walked past us.

Bandit bumped into me but as he did this he whispered something in my ear sending shivers up my back "Midnight, basketball court." He gave me a quick look than left. I watched his retreating figure as they left for the boys' dormitories.

So I guess I was going to play some basketball tonight, well this is going to be interesting

* * *

><p>like i said plz review and im going to do a poll on wich story everyone thinks i should work on while giving the others a break. so make sure to vote as well<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, 12 reviews for the first chapter! Thanks you guys, have I ever mentioned how awesome you are? Well I guess I should stop talking and get to the chapter

* * *

><p>(Bunny's POV)<p>

"Those Bastards," Buttercup whined as she climbed into bed "I mean, seriously they are just begging for a fight," she folded her arms

I rolled my eyes and slipped my lose, striped, black, and purple pajama pants on and a black tank top that show off my perfectly flat tummy "Stop being so annoying Buttercup and shut up." I hissed

"Hey that rhymed," Bubbles chirped as she finished brushing her hair

"Yeah," Buttercup grumbled "Because Bunny is so funny."

"And you both are poets and didn't know it." Blossom giggled

I through a pillow at her, it ruffled her hair. She glared at me and through it back hitting me square in the chest.

"Just shut up already some of us need sleep," I hissed

"Wow," Buttercup laughed "someone must be PMSing or something."

"Or someone is shut freaking pissed off because not only does she have to go to a new school but her evil counterpart shows up at-the-exact-same-school." I growled

"Whatever," Buttercup yawned

My sisters where asleep with in twenty minutes, I on the other hand stayed awake, constantly checking the clock to see the time. I was getting frustrated, then finally the clock reached 11:30 and I decided to get up and go ahead.

I quietly slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed my purple jacket from under my pillow and through it on. I sighed has I shut the door behind me.

I walked down the halls making sure not to create a sound. To be quite honest I felt a little bit like a ninja…in pajamas. And not to mention I was getting tired of my hair so instead of keeping it down like I usually do when I sleep me quickly turned into a ponytail.

It was almost 12:00 by the time I reached the basketball court and Bandit was now where to be seen. So I relaxed and well fell asleep on the benches.

I was shaken awake an hour later. I sleepily opened my eyes to see a pair of mysterious purple eyes in front of me and also a pair of smirking lips.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he chuckled as he sat beside me

"Hey, what's that thing on you wrist?" I questioned

"You mean this," he pointed to the watch on his hand

"Yeah, what is that?" I yawned

"It's a watch," he looked at me like I was crazy

"And what do watches do?" I asked a little more annoyance added to my tone

"It tells ti- you're mad that I'm late." He smiled

"I'm not mad;" I shrugged "I'm furious,"

"Why," he smirked "did you actually want to see me?"

I snorted "No, the 1st reason is I've been waiting here and hour, 2nd reason is my sisters might have woken up and could be freaking out over my absent body, and the 3rd reason." I stopped to think "Ok so there is a third reason but you know the first, two reasons are good enough for me to just freakin leave you now."

"Wow, I didn't know you talked so much." He smirked

"I'm going back to my dorm." I tried to turn around

"No, please don't leave."

"Give me one good reason; in fact you're lucky I'm here at all in the first place."

"I was hoping that maybe if we talked that we could be you know friends." He stared at the ground

"Be friends," I laughed "with you, that like impossible."

He glared at me and I swear I saw something flash through his eyes that looked like pain but it was gone so quick

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he folded his arms across his chest

"Because of our pasts," I stated "you tried to kill me."

"Well you did kill me," he spat "with a fucking kiss, and yet I'm here trying to be nice to you."

"Well that's not my fault, you almost killed my sisters and me, and we had to do something."

"Listen," he slammed me against the wall "my brothers and I are ready to forgive you girls for that, we want to move on, we've grown up."

"Well you know what Bandit," I hissed "No one truly grows up; we only learn how to act in public."

His face was inches away from mine "Well maybe you need to learn how to act in public, and while you're doing that you should also try forgetting the past."

"And why is that?" I hissed

"Because if you live in the past, you won't see the future coming." He let go of me and started walking away, I watched his retreating figure vanish from sight. Maybe Bandit was right, we need to forget about what happened then and focus on now.

(Normal POV)

"What the hell was that?" a red headed boy hissed

"That was nothing," a brunette smirked while his blond and raven haired companions snickered

"Bandit I don't like this," the red snarled "how the hell is shoving her against the wall and yelling at going to get her to trust you."

"Listen Brick," Bandit smirked "If Bunny is anything like me, yelling at her is the only way to get things through."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the blond boy asked

"Boomer that means for now on if we won't Bandit to listen we have to yell at him." The raven haired boy chuckled

"Funny Butch, real funny," Bandit hissed "but it means she listens better when someone actually tries to get through her thick skull instead of telling her the boring facts."

"Oh," Boomer nodded "But we can still yell at you right?"

"No Boomer you cannot," the brunette growled

"Well then that better work," Bricks stood up "Because Bunny and Buttercup are going to be the hardest to get through to and we need those four girls to trust us or we all know something horrible is going to happen."

* * *

><p>Well ta da! Chapter 2, I hope I get as many reviews as I did for the first chapter. Well thank you and have a good night, or day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! How have things been! SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT THE SUMMER MADE ME LAZY -_- ANYWAYS! HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER AND PRETTY PLZ WITH CHERRYS ON TOP CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON WATTPAD! I GO BY AirForceBrat12…thank you**

* * *

><p>(Blossom's POV)<p>

Today is the first day of school and I'm so excited! My sisters on the other hand, mainly Buttercup and Bunny, didn't want to get out of bed so I had to force them. I quickly took a shower while bubbles was getting Buttercup and Bunny out of bed. I sighed when I walked back in our dorm, Buttercup was still in bed and Bunny was laying face first in the carpet. I nodded for Bubbles to go take a shower; she hurried out of the room.

"Get up you two!" I demanded, but Buttercup just laid there while Bunny grunted in annoyance

I rolled my eyes and walked to our mini fridge where there were rows of water bottles. I picked up two of them then casually walked over to Bunny. I unscrewed the bottled and dripping it over Bunnies head and back. She jumped up from the floor, her eyes glaring daggers at me. I then did the same thing to Buttercup but this time she tried killing me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Buttercup screamed with rage

I fround at her "Language Buttercup." I reminded her "And I believe I'm your sister now go take a shower both of you."

They both hissed and cursed under their breaths as they quickly gathered there clothes and other items for when they got out of the shower.

I sat down on my bed. I sighed as I wrapped my ribbon around my hair, letting my hair flow gently down my back. I pulled on my jeans and slipped on my shirt and quietly applied my makeup when Bubbles walked into the room. She must have gotten dressed in the bathroom.

She was wearing a white jean skirt with black leggings under them, along with a baby blue crop top and a darker blue tank top under it. She carefully put on her white moccasin slippers.

"I'm ready Blossom." She spoke quietly; I rested my hand on her shoulder

"It's okay Bubbles," I assured her "Today will be a good day don't worry about it, that's my job."

She smiled lightly and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to start heading that way."

I nodded and sat back down as Bunny and Buttercup walked back in to the room.

Bunny was wearing booty shorts (I was not happy with them) a purple tank top and a cropped black leather jacket. She had on a pair of purple high tops and to finish everything off she quickly put her hair into her usual pony tail.

Buttercup on the other hand left her now surprisingly long jet black hair down and roughly brushed it. She had on brown cargo capris and a green t-shirt that said "Don't interrupt me when I'm ignoring you." She also had on black and green Nikes to finish her outfit off.

"There," Bunny snapped turning to me "Can we leave now, I want to get today over with."

"Sure if it makes you feel better." I grabbed my bag full of books and waited for my sisters at the door. They grabbed their most likely empty bags and followed me out the door

"Can you two at least try to act happy to be here?" I asked stubbornly

"No…" they said in sync

I rolled my eyes

We started approaching the school, I could see Bubbles, and she clearly had already started making friends. _Good at least one of them is trying_, I thought. I wish the other two were as easy to get along with.

Bubbles came running up to me "Blossom!" she squealed "There's a party tonight on the beach we should go!"

"I don't know…" I bit my bottom lip

"Oh come on." Bunny put her arm on my shoulder and Buttercups on the other "It'll be fun." Her eyes flashed a dark purple

I sighed and rubbed my temple "Fine but no fights." I looked at Buttercup "No drinking" I looked at Bunny "And no sex." I finished

"Well you might as well tell us we can't have a life." Buttercup mumbled

"Hey you're lucky I'm letting you go." I hissed

"True, very true." Bunny chuckled as she walked up the steps

"So what exactly would happen if we broke any of these rules?' Buttercup asked

I glared at her

She put her hands up in defense "Just a question." She ran to catch up with Bunny

Oh god this was going to be a long day, could things get any worse?

"Hey Babe." Brick looped his arm through mine

Someone kill me

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE, I'VE KIND OF BECOME LAZY…HAHA SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME I PROMISE.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I feel extremely guilty because I have not updated this in like forever so please give me a break. Hopefully since tomorrow is the beginning of spring break for me I can upload another story tomorrow. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bunny's POV)<strong>

So school wasn't half bad today, I have at least one sister in all of my classes so all good there. The teachers I got are pretty cool, the only bad thing out of this is Bandit is in every class I have. So in other words I had to deal with all day, and I really hope that he won't be at the party tonight but he most likely will be. Sighing I sat down in a chair and began watching TV, all though I was more day dreaming than anything. "I can remember every word he said to me" she thought, but why, is the question, why does he want to be friends so badly?

**_"Well you did kill me," he spat "with a fucking kiss, and yet I'm here trying to be nice to you."_**

**_"Well that's not my fault, you almost killed my sisters and me, and we had to do something."_**

**_"Listen," he slammed me against the wall "my brothers and I are ready to forgive you girls for that, we want to move on, we've grown up."_**

**_"Well you know what Bandit," I hissed "No one truly grows up; we only learn how to act in public."_**

**_His face was inches away from mine "Well maybe you need to learn how to act in public, and while you're doing that you should also try forgetting the past."_**

**_"And why is that?" I hissed_**

**_"Because, Bunny, if you live in the past, you won't see the future coming." _**

That last sentenced played over and over in her head. Maybe he was right; maybe they did need to grow up. Who am I kidding, they are the ruffs, and you can't trust any of them.

Looking out of the window I noticed the sun setting, I guess it's time to get ready for the party.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walked through the door "Who is ready for a PAR-TAY!" Buttercup squealed and danced around the room

We all laughed and began to get dressed. It didn't take us all that long, well other than Bubbles who wasted most of the time trying to figure out what to wear. Finally she decided on something.

Blossom had one a strapless blush pink summer dress with white belt around mid-section. Covering her petite feet were white gladiator sandals and an anklet. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that Bubbles so graciously did, and took the time to weave in white flowers here and there. Adoring her beautiful neck was a necklace with a pink jewel and a golden chain.

Bubbles went for more of a party look, and was wearing a gray mini skirt with short leggings under, a gray tank top on with a sapphire blue crop top over it with slits in the sleeves. On the front in big black letters it said dangerous. On her feet was a pair of blue flip flops and an anklet as well as Blossom but Bubbles' was blue not pink. Her hair was down and flowing in long lose curls that compliment her lovely cream skin and elegant jaw line.

Buttercup's outfit was the most simple of all of us. A pair of skinny jeans hugged he legs perfectly showing off her hips and curves. Then a green shirt that slid over her flat stomach just perfectly, the shirt was plain but perfect. She had on a black pair of convers; they were her favorite pair that she only wore to parties. Right on her cheek bone though on the corner of her eye laid a star made entirely out of green sparkles. Buttercups hair was in a fish tail braid that hung over her shoulder, her bangs hanging halfway in her eyes, but she was still able to see.

Like Buttercup I had on a pair of convers but mine were purple, and I too had an anklet on my right leg. I had on jean booty shorts with strings hanging from the sides. A black tank top rounded my curves and showed them just enough, same with my cleavage, not too much, not too little. I also had in this gray light jacket, on the left breast there was a purple heart. My hair was in the usual pony tail with my bangs hanging in my eyes.

We were all ready to go, and to have some fun.

**(Bandit's POV)**

It was safe to say that once the girls arrived they were the center of attention. They looked amazing though, many of the guys tried dancing with them, many of the guys failed.

All four of us watched the girls closely, making sure none of the guys got a hold of them, because if they did we would have to step in and then explain as to why and the girls aren't ready for that yet.

While watching them though, a couple of girls hung from my arm, one in particular annoyed me but what could I say, I was hot. It was amusing though watching bunny's expression when we saw each other for the first time again in forever. She clearly did not expect me to look like this, I can see it in her eyes, she wants me, and she thinks about me, I'm a part of her. As much as it pains me to say, I think about her too, she is a part of me as well. My brothers and I may be good looking and hot but the girls were too and there was no doubt about it.

The four puffs were untouchable, all though that was about to change. My brothers and I walked up to them. Bunny looked at me quizzically "Can we help you?" she asked

"Yes in fact to girls can," Brick looked over at Blossom, she on the other hand just sat there and looked at him dumbfound. He out stretched his arm in front of her "Would you like to dance?" Blossom looked at his hand with disgust

"I think not." She spat, Brick just ignored, took her by the wrists and lead her to the dance floor

"We can force you girls to dance with us, you can volunteer, your choice." Butch smirked

All though to my surprise Bunny stood up and smiled "I would love to dance B-…" but the name that came out of her mouth was not mine, to be honest Butch and Boomer weren't expecting it either, but there they were.

Buttercup's jaw dropped in shock and Bubbles just sat there. It kind of amused me to be honest, she was truly brilliant, always keeping people on their toes, well if she wants to play games then I'll play along as well, and I will win. Bunny may be street smart, but i have actually lived on the streets and she's not the ony one who can play mind games, after all I am her counterpart.

So there they were, Bunny and Butch on the dance floor together…Having fun…trying to piss me off.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG BUT ANYWAYS I FINALLY FOUND SOME INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHERS ONES INVOLVING BUNNY SO THAT INCLUSED "SAVIN ME" AND HOPEFULLY I WILL START CONTINUING THAT ONE AS WELL AS THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>(BUNNY'S POV)<strong>

So things were going well with Butch; that was until he decided to open his mouth and ruin the moment. The entire reason I picked Butch was because I wanted to avoid Bandit until I could figure out what he wanted.

"You know, if you are going to dance with me will you at least quit looking at my brother?" Butch smirked

"What!" see this is what I'm talking about, they think everyone loves the, and they go and ay stuff like that "I am not looking at him."

"Yes you are, in fact you look like a love sick puppy." He demanded

"I do not, and I am not looking at him." I objected, maybe choosing Butch was a bad idea, Boomer would have been a better choice

"Liar," he chuckled; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever, look," glancing up at him I noticed he was a lot taller than I had expected "Why are you and your brothers here?"

"Same reason you're here." He patted my head like I was a little puppy

"So you are here because your father wanted to give a better chance of being normal and get away from all the craziness of saving an entire town." I crossed my arms

He looked completely dumb founded "I-uh-erm…"

"Exactly," patting his chest, seeing as I couldn't reach his head, I walked away and back into the crowd

Butch grabbed my arm and yanked me to hid side "Okay fine, no we aren't here because of that."

I turned to him "Then what is the reason."

He groaned, sitting on the sand. He looked up at me expectantly; I sat down next to him "We really are here just to learn, we have been going here for two years now."

But that didn't make sense, it's too ironic how we all ended up here at the same boarding school. Not to mention we have every class with our counterparts, things don't sound right at all.

"Hello, Earth to Bunny," he waved his hand in front of my eyes "Anyone in there?"

I shoved his hand away from my face

"Oh alright then, your story checks out for now." i stood up, about to walk away when he stepped n front of me

"Now i get to ask the questions?" he smrirked deviously "So...are you and your sisters still virgins?"

groaning I pushed him away from me, i could just here him chuckling in the back ground "I'll take that has a yes."

i rolled my eyes and walked over to Blossom who was now in a very heate discussion with Brick about god who knows what...

(Bandit's POV)

Damn her,Damn this world, damn everything and everyone, and while I'm at DAMN THIS DAMN UNIVERSE! Why cant she see there is more to my brothers and then our backgrounds, why does she have to be so damn stubborn, why does that make her so freaking hot...No! Bandit you can't think like that, your job is two get along with the girls that's it for now.

rubbing his temples Bandit tried having fun, after Bubbles had gone off with Boomer,and some ofther guy asked Buttercup to dance the brunette boy was alone to his thoughts. But two blondes with what the boys would call a nice rack, came over and started hanging all over him, which moemtarily got his thoughts off of his beautiful brunette counterpart.

"what am i going to do?" he thought "Bunny clearly doesnt trust me, especially if she would rather dance with Butch instead of me."

sighing Bandit made it clear to the two girls that they were no longer and once they had left and made their way over to their next victim Bandit got up and walked over to Butch who now stood alone, laughing to him-self

"What they hell are you doing?" Bandit raised an eyebrow quizically at his green eyed brother

"Just laughing at Bunny, you know, she's not that bad." Butch shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to the brunette boy

"I know," Bandit growled pushing Butch, only making the ravenette chuckle

"Man you really need to loosen up a bit, have a drink...or five."

"You're ass," Bandit grabbed a (acholic) drink from a hot girl who had been walking around half dressed with a small trey filled with beverages

"Hey, speaking of the lovely virgin." Butch pirked up as he too grabbed a drink from the girl "Ithink she's in to you."

spitting out his drink in suprise, Bandit looked at his Green eyed brother has though he had just shot the president "You what?" Bandit choked out

Butch laughed "Yeah, it's kind of interesting, she clearly likes you, but i dont even think she realizes it herself."

"Your just saying that," Bandit hissed

"No bro, I'm not, i swear." Butch grabbed for another drink "when we were out there dancing, she was staring at you the entire time, plus i could see it in her eyes, she likes you man." Butch though back the alchole "Congrats man, a powerpuff wants you to bang her."

* * *

><p><strong>SO I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT FACT BUT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS QUCIK FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND IT'S LIKE 4:00 AM, SO I'M A LITTLE...TIRED :) BUT PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS IN ORDER TO LIVE, YOU GUYS DONT WANT ME TO DIE DO YOU. AND IF YOU WANT YOU COULD GIVEME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...(((ATENTION! I HAVE A NEW STORY CALL FIGHT FOR YOU AND LOVE DRUG! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BOTH OF THEM!)))<strong>


End file.
